The rapid development of communication technology allows users to communicate with each other more and more conveniently. However, it brings users many disturbances at the same time. Thus, it is important for a user to avoid malicious calls and appropriately handle calls that he or she does not want to answer or inconvenient to answer so as to avoid being disturbed in life or work. On one hand, when receiving calls from other users, the user generally wants to distinguish identities of calling users and handle the calls with appropriate policies according to the identities. On the other hand, when calling other users, the user wants to take an appropriate outgoing call policy according to the identities of the called parties, such as shielding his own phone number. In the prior art, a single International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) multiple Mobile Subscriber International Service Digital Network Numbers (MSISDN) method, which supporting providing mobile communication device with multiple MSISDN using one IMSI, is utilized to avoid the user to be disturbed at will.
In a Chinese patent with application No. 01139102.2 and entitled “Apparatus and method for intelligently filtering disturbance of incoming call”, a user may block an incoming call number according to the predetermined identity type of the calling number, so as to avoid being disturbed. However, the above patent is unable to provide an accurate filtering if the same contact initiates calls with a different calling number, and can only provide a single incoming call processing policy, which is difficult to meet the requirement of the user on processing different incoming calls with various policies.
In a Chinese patent with application No. 03137321.6 and entitled “A method and a communication network for realizing multiple-number service”, the purpose of the service of single IMSI multiple MSISDN is achieved by modifying the signaling network. Calls of different numbers are permitted or not permitted to be connected according to the condition of the user. The solution requires a complex modification on the configuration of the existing communication networks, and has a single processing policy for different incoming calls and can not distinguish the identity types of corresponding calls coming from multiple numbers, which brings difficulty for users to flexibly handle different incoming calls.
In summary, the prior art fails to provide flexible answering policies according to the types of calling users. Meanwhile, when initiating a call to other users, the user is unable to take a corresponding outgoing call policy for different contacts to avoid privacy exposure.